Rodentia, Lagomorpha and Columbiformes are some of the orders of varmint species infesting human environment and reduction of their number is often a problem due to their metabolic resistance to poisons.
Moreover, poisons dispersed in the environment are dangerous for many other animals and may also be harmful for humans.